Blurred Lines
|artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |dlc = Extreme November 26, 2013 (2014) May 19, 2016 (JDU) May 26, 2016 (NOW) Fanmade March 24, 2016 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Hard (Extreme) Medium (Classic/FANMADE) ( ) Extreme (Extreme) ( ) |effort = Low (Classic/FANMADE) ( ) Intense (Extreme) ( ) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 4 (Extreme) 0 (Fanmade) |dg = / (Classic) (Extreme) / (Fanmade) |mashup = Available on all consoles |alt = Extreme (DLC and JDU) Fanmade (NOW and JDU) |mode = Duet (Classic/Fanmade) Solo (Extreme) |pc = / (Classic) (Extreme) / (Fanmade) |gc = / (Classic) (Extreme) |lc = (Classic/Mashup) (Extreme) |pictos = 68 (Classic) 163 (Extreme) 86 (Mashup) 84 (Fanmade) |kcal = 12 (Classic) 49.3 (Extreme) 24.7 (Fanmade) |dura = 3:42 |nowc = BlurredLines BlurredLinesALTDLC (Extreme) JustMaxBL (Fanmade) BlurredLinesMU (Mashup) |audio = |choreo = Classic Cain Kitsais https://www.instagram.com/p/d7jePyEr5d/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo |perf = Classic Daniel Delyon (P1) Jeremy Alberge (P2) Extreme Grace Bolebehttps://instagram.com/p/BUMZeVdAmMe/ Fanmade JUSTMAXWII (P1) Michi (P2) |from = album }}"Blurred Lines" by ft. is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The Classic coaches are two men. At the beginning of the routine, they have a crudely-cut paper-like appearance and they get unwrapped with a transition that starts from the bottom. Their color schemes consist of black and grey hues, until they point up and lose their paper-like textures, which slide upwards very fast. At the same time, they get their original color schemes, and their outlines become blue and thin. Their black and grey schemes, however, are reused in certain parts of the routine. 'P1' P1 is a man with short black hair under a blue fedora. He is wearing a grey sweater with a loose neck over a black undershirt, a golden collar, black jeans and black shoes. 'P2' P2 is a man with short brown hair. He is wearing sunglasses, a blue denim jacket over a yellow undershirt, blue jeans and black sneakers with a yellow sole and yellow laces. Blurredlines_coach_1.tga.png|P1 Blurredlines_coach_2.tga.png|P2 Extreme The coach is a woman with long black hair in a ponytail. She is wearing black round sunglasses, gold hoop earrings, a long sleeve crop top with a blue part at the bottom, navy blue leggins, a gold chain around her wrist with a hanging part and gray shoes with a white sole and white laces. Her outline is yellow and solid, and it sometimes creates clones of itself that flash behind the coach. At the beginning of the routine, she has no outline and she is hardly visible, except for some shading around her body contour. Fanmade The coaches are a man and a woman. They are shot in real life, with slight saturation editing applied on their torsos and a glowing aquamarine outline. P1 P1 is Chilean YouTuber JUST MAX (previously known as JUSTMAXWII). He has short dark brown hair, a brown shirt under a beige vest, black jeans and dark brown shoes. P2 P2 is Michi. She has long dark brown hair, a white short dress and a pair of glass slippers. JustMaxBL Coach1.png|P1 (Original) JustMaxBL Coach2.png|P2 (Original) Justmaxbl_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Updated) Justmaxbl_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Updated) JustMaxBL coach 1.png|P1 (Reupdated) JustMaxBL coach 2.png|P2 (Reupdated) Background Classic Different shapes and colors, ranging from green to apricot and yellow to red. Gray versions of female dancers, as listed below, from the same game (except for Man Down) make appearances in the routine. * Feel This Moment * It's You (Sweat) * I Kissed a Girl * Feel So Right ''(Beta) * ''Turn Up The Love (P2) * Starships * Man Down '' Extreme The Extreme version's background is in the style of all the other Extreme versions. The colors flashing are mostly blue, along with purple and yellow. Fanmade The routine takes place inside an ordinary room; there is a wall with lights behind the two dancers. A shadow also appears behind the two dancers. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 '''Gold Moves' in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Shake both of your arms. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Rub your right leg with your right arm. Blurredlines gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Blurredlines gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Blurredlines gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 Blurredlines gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Extreme There are 4 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Throw your hands out quickly. Gold Move 3: Make a square with your arms, with your right hand closest to your face. Blurredlinesaltdlc gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Blurredlinesaltdlc gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game Blurredlinesaltdlc gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Blurredlinesaltdlc gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashup: Classic *''Ievan Polkka'' (B.F.F.) Mashup has an unlockable Mashup worth 5 Mojo coins. The Mashup does not have Gold Moves. Dancers * Crazy in Love * Where Have You Been (Extreme) * Fame * Boomsday * Disco Ball Head Dancer * I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) * Fine China * Dun N' Dusted * Forget You * I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) * California Gurls * Boomsday * Disco Ball Head Dancer * I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) * Fine China * Dun N' Dusted * Forget You * I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) * On The Floor * Gentleman ''(Sweat) * ''A Little Less Conversation '' * ''I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) * Fine China * Dun N' Dusted * Forget You * I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) * Fine China Dance Quest Classic * Mushroom Captions The Extreme dancer for appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: Extreme * Groovy Shake * Hand Mill * Like A Frog * Shake Your Shoulders * Spinning Braid (sometimes misspelled as Spining Braid) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *All Songs A-E Extreme *Extreme *All Songs A-E FANMADE *All Songs A-E Trivia General *'' '' is the first song by Pharrell Williams in the series. * "Blasted" and "b**ch" are censored. * In the original version of the song, there is a verse by T.I., which is not featured in the game. ** This is the second time a featured artist's part is cut, after E.T.. *** It is followed by Wild, 4x4, Dark Horse, Gibberish, and Stuck On A Feeling. *When viewing an Autodance of this song, P1 from Turn Up the Love (Classic) appears on the bottom left corner, but he does not appear in the background. Classic *The game files for the background dancers reveal an unknown coach to be under the codename "mandown", revealing that Man Down was supposed to be in . **''Man Down'' s choreography was later discovered in the files. *On the coach selection menu, P2 makes the same pose to The Way (P1). *Sometimes, P2 s T-shirt accidentally turns white. Extreme *The Extreme coach's hair gets in her face at the beginning of the song. *The Extreme Version coach s ankle sometimes disappears, the feet create a black hole when they are close to each other and the glove gets black in some parts of the routine. * When the Alternate version of the song was first added to , the original game was mistakenly written as , instead of . Fanmade *This song is the first one to have a fanmade alternate mode with the real dancers dancing to the song without any edits made to the dancers' skin tone. *The fanmade routine has no Gold Moves. **It is the second routine (barring routines and Mashups) not to have Gold Moves, after Jailhouse Rock’s Line Dance (which received Gold Moves in its release). *In the Fanmade routine, both coaches mess up on some moves. **For example, a pictogram showed P2 going down but she did not. **Plus, at 1:40 one can notice that P1 starts the move a bit later than P2. This shows that he could have slightly forgotten the routine. *As seen in the files, the square for the fanmade routine was not meant to have a border. *In the files for the Fanmade routine, a scoring file named "justmaxbl_kinky.msm" can be found. *In , the border that is visible in the Fanmade routine was updated to match with the borders visible in Turn Up the Love and We No Speak Americano''s Fanmade routines. However, the old border is still currently used on .http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/File:Justmaxbl_jdn_oldborder_error.png * A pictogram in the Fanmade version has some white pixels in the middle. * The rouint holds the record of the dancers staying in different positions of the stage. Mashup *Fine China'' appears at the end of the Mashup. However, when the background color changes, Fine China is still seen concluding the routine. Gallery Game Files Blurredlines_cover_generic.png|''Blurred Lines'' Blurredlinesaltdlc cover generic.png|''Blurred Lines'' (Extreme) Blurredlinesaltdlc.jpg|''Blurred Lines'' (Extreme) (Updated) Blurredlines_mashup.png|''Blurred Lines'' (Mashup) Blurred Lines Fanmade.jpg|''Blurred Lines'' (Fanmade) justmaxbl.jpg|''Blurred Lines'' (Fanmade) (Updated) JustMaxBL cover generic.png|''Blurred Lines'' (Fanmade) (Reupdated) justmaxbl_thumb@2x.jpg|''Blurred Lines'' (Fanmade) (Beta) Blurredlines_cover_albumcoach.tga.png| album coach (Classic) BlurredLines_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Levanpolkkamu_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic, from Ievan Polkka s Mashup) Blurredlinesaltdlc_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme) Blurredlinesaltdlc_Cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme) JustMaxBL_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Fanmade, Updated) Blurredlines_cover_albumbkg.tga.png| album background (Classic) Blurredlinesaltdlc_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme) Justmaxbl cover albumbkg.png| album background (Fanmade) Blurredlines banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Blurredlinesaltdlc banner bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme) Justmaxbl banner bkg.png| menu banner (Fanmade) Blurredlines map bkg.png| map background (Classic) Blurredlinesaltdlc map bkg.png| map background (Extreme) Justmaxbl_map_bkg.png| map background (Fanmade) BlurredLines BC.jpg| cover (Classic) BlurredLines_BC Updated.jpg| cover (Classic, Updated) Blurredlines cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) blurredlinesaltdlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Extreme) Blurredlinesaltdlc cover 1024.png| cover (Extreme) justmaxbl_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Fanmade) Justmaxbl cover 1024.png| cover (Fanmade) BlurredLinesP1Avatar.png|P1 s avatar on (Classic) 135.png|P1 s avatar on and later games (Classic) 200142.png|P1 s golden avatar (Classic) 300142.png|P1 s diamond avatar (Classic) Blurred_Lines_P2_Avatar.png|P2 s avatar on (Classic) 227.png|Avatar on and later games (Extreme) 200247.png|Golden avatar (Extreme) 300247.png|Diamond avatar (Extreme) 465.png| avatar (Fanmade) 200465.png|Golden avatar (Fanmade) 300465.png|Diamond avatar (Fanmade) blurredlinespictos.png|Pictograms (Classic) blurred lines alt dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Extreme) justmaxfanmadeblpictos.png|Pictograms (Fanmade) blurredlines_mandownbackground.png|''Man Down'' cutouts in the background In-Game Screenshots blurredlinesopener.png|''Blurred Lines'' on the menu blurredlinesmenu.png| routine selection screen Blurredlines jd2014 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Controller) blurredlines jd2018 menu.png|''Blurred Lines'' on the menu blurredlinesaltdlc jd2018 menu.png|Extreme on the menu justmaxbl jd2018 menu.png|Fanmade on the menu blurredlines jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Classic) blurredlinesaltdlc jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Extreme) justmaxbl jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Fanmade) blurredlines jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) blurredlinesaltdlc jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme) justmaxbl jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Fanmade) Promotional Images 021640.jpg|Promotional coaches (Classic) Cu7gwivBvAg.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (Extreme) Blurredlinesext_promo_gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (Extreme) Beta Elements justmaxbl_thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon (Fanmade) Others Blurred Lines unknown dancer.png|The coach from Man Down in the Classic background glitch inhisleg.png|Glitch with the coach s leg (Extreme) blurred lines extreme feet glitch.png|Glitch with the coach s feet (Extreme) blurred lines extreme glove glitch.png|Glitch with the coach s glove (Extreme) Blurred Lines (Extreme) Just Dance Unlimited Error.png|Game error on (Extreme) 16425530_748909448600888_811120232_n.png|Error in the cover in (Classic) blurredlinesbg.png|Background (Classic) Videos Official Music Video Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines ft. T.I., Pharrell Blurred Lines (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Blurred Lines - Gameplay Teaser (US) Blurred Lines - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Blurred Lines (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke Ft. Pharrell Williams - Just Dance 2014 (Wii U) Blurred Lines - Just Dance Now Blurred Lines - Just Dance 2016 Blurred Lines - Just Dance 2017 Blurred Lines - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2019 Blurred Lines 2 Players 5 stars Megastar Xbox One Kinect 'Extreme' Blurred Lines (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2014 Blurred Lines (Extreme Version) - Just Dance Now Just Dance Unlimited - Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke - Extreme Just Dance® 2017 Blurred Lines Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Blurred Lines - Alternate (Versão extrema) Blurred Lines (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2019 'Fanmade' Blurred Lines (Fanmade Version) - Just Dance Now Blurred Lines (Fanmade Version) - Just Dance 2016 Blurred Lines (Fanmade Version) - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Blurred Lines - Fanmade Blurred Lines (Fanmade) - Just Dance 2019 Blurred Lines (Fanmade) (Updated) - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Blurred Lines (Mashup) - Robin Thicke Ft. Pharrell Williams - Just Dance 2014 'Extractions' Blurredlines nohud Blurredlinesextreme nohud Blurredlinesmax nohud References Site Navigation de:Blurred Lines es:Blurred Lines Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Pharrell Williams Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Extreme Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Daniel Delyon Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Jeremy Alberge Category:Downgrade